


The Most Beautiful Sunrise

by Shunkan_Romantica



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Okumura Eiji, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunkan_Romantica/pseuds/Shunkan_Romantica
Summary: Once in Japan, Eiji finds out news that will change his life forever. However, after finding out the harsh truth, Eiji now finds himself alone.Alone facing the greatest challenge of his life: Bringing Ash's baby into the world.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	The Most Beautiful Sunrise

Eiji saw her running with sunflowers in her hand. She was so small, adorable and innocent, she looked like a little fairy floating over the field. He would give anything to make her happy while all she wanted was to play with him and be by his side.

Never in his life did he ever think he would feel this kind of happiness. Sometimes he wondered if everything that had happened in New York was a dream, but every time he saw his little girl, he realized that it had been very real.

Ash lived, and gave him the most precious gift he ever received.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first time he saw him he seemed like just another boy, but everyone around him in the bar looked at him and addressed him with a great deal of respect. His uncle had told him generalities about young Ash's reputation, but Eiji didn't give it much thought. 

For Eiji every human being was more than any label imposed by society.

When they met, Eiji's eyes simply saw a blond young man with good physique and a serious look. Whereas for Ash, it had been a long time since someone addressed him the way Eiji did, with so much sincerity and honesty.

This is how their story began, with a short and sweet exchange of words and an unfortunate kidnapping and shooting that ended up ruining the moment and taking the life of an innocent child.

Despite the tragic losses of that day and the days after, Ash realized what kind of person Eiji was. No one had ever approached him the way Eiji did. Eiji looked at Ash for himself, for what he really was, not like the people in his group who even though they respected him and were loyal to him, Ash could see some fear in their eyes.

_Eiji went further._

The young Japanese man wanted to know about his life, his soul, something that no one had done before.

Days went by and they brought experiences for Ash and Eiji that made them get closer little by little. The life and death situations they had to go through made both of them realize how important they were to each other.

 _They fell in love._ They fell passionately in love, and that night before Ash confronted Arthur they made love. Both young men willing to give everything for each other and experience a thousand and one ways to do it.

Both souls became one.

Eiji wanted Ash to go back with him to Japan. Ash preferred to stay out of Eiji's plans, he didn't want to get his hopes up in vain. No matter how much he planned or desired something, fate always found a way to take it from him in the most cruel way. Ash was happy just by watching Eiji smile and spending his days by his side. Time would tell what would become of both men, and it did.

After going through so many things trying to protect Eiji, the day that he was shot marked a before and after in Ash. It was the last straw. That moment destroyed everything beautiful they had managed to create causing Ash to realize that if he wanted to protect Eiji, their relationship could not be. 

That day in the hospital, seeing Eiji with a nasogastric tube protruding from his nose, weak and convalescing, completely destroyed for Ash the possibility of a relationship with Eiji, a family and eventually everything. 

Their last meeting was the most painful thing they both experienced.

The two young men wanting to protect each other, had no choice but to let go. Eiji would never forget the look of sadness and pain on Ash's face. Yet he saw so much love, he saw his soul shine in his clear green eyes.

That was the last memory he had of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eiji's plane took off and Ash was not by his side. Until the last moment Eiji kept hope that Ash would come to meet him, but unfortunately he didn't. Eiji knew that New York was not a thread anymore, but he thought that maybe the young blond man needed time and of course he would give it to him. He was sure that somehow, someday they would meet again.

He said goodbye to the North American country that let him learn and live the most wonderful moments of his life. He remained hopeful that he would see his greatest love again.

He was sure he would see him again.

He had no doubts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Months passed and Eiji didn't know anything about the young man.

He felt really bad.

He got dizzy easily and in the mornings he woke up so nauseous that he had to go to the bathroom as soon as he opened his eyes. If he did not choose his food carefully, with the smells of certain foods, the nausea would return and he would no longer be able to eat for the rest of the day.

He was still living in his parents' house so they couldn't help but recognize these changes in Eiji.

“Son, you've been sick for a long time. Let's go see the doctor." His mother worriedly removed the plate she had just placed in front of Eiji after noticing the young man put a hand to his mouth. Eiji tried to hide the retching that threatened to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath and continued inhaling and exhaling causing the nausea to subside.

"It's nothing, it’ll go away." But he truth was that not even Eiji knew why was all of this happening to him.

Eiji attributed it to stress and his concern for Ash.

Since he returned to Japan, Eiji had not heard from him at all. Absolutely nothing.

While in college he tried to focus, but always at some point through the day he thought about Ash and his whereabouts, making him feel worse.

He tried asking his uncle but he didn't know anything either. The members of Ash's group did not have a phone for their safety, much less Ash so there was no way to reach them.

Eiji was aware that Ash's life was constantly surrounded by dangerous people and life-threatening situations. But despite everything, Eiji remained confident that Ash was fine. The young man was very strong, Ash could do everything.

Still, he hated not knowing anything about him. He wanted to see him, he needed to see him, but no one knew where he was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About 4 months have passed since Eiji's return to Japan.

It had been almost a month since his last episode of nausea and his appetite returned with ravenous force. All the weight he lost from vomiting, he gained it in a matter of a couple of weeks. His family, especially his mother, was very relieved to see him better.

"Son if you keep eating like this you will gain weight." His mother joked as she watched him take several portions of food with chopsticks, putting them in his mouth with incredible speed.

His sister looked at him shocked. "Oh mom, there is no going back, he's very chubby already." She said raising her eyebrows and shaking her head disapproving of her brother's conduct.

While chewing, Eiji looked at his mom and sister and let out a quiet laugh embarrassed. "I can't help it, I'm very hungry."

“It’s okay son, eat whatever you want, there is more in the kitchen."

Eiji held out his small bowl of rice to his mother. "Thanks mom, I want more please." He said smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as he crossed the doorframe, he could not resist anymore. He collapsed onto the small step by the door with both hands on his abdomen.

"It hurts." He said gritting his teeth and curling up on the floor, getting smaller and smaller.

Eiji's mother heard the door open but since she didn't hear anyone say hello, she went out to the front door to see who had arrived. Despair washed over her when she saw her son lying in the doorway.

"Eiji!" She ran to her son and knelt beside him. The young man looked very pale and sweaty. Her eyes were closed tightly and you could tell he was in a lot of pain. "Eiji! Talk to me! What's wrong?" His mother said putting a hand on his wet cheek.

“I was assaulted and they beat me mom ..." Eiji said with great pain. When he saw his mother trying to help him, he couldn't take it anymore and began to sob. "My stomach hurts mom, it hurts a lot." He said pressing both arms against his abdomen.

"Love!" His mom yelled desperately.

Eiji's father arrived quickly, and his eyes widened at the sight of his son doubled over in pain on the floor.

"Call an ambulance! We have to get Eiji to the hospital! Quick!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luckily for Eiji, the ambulance arrived quite quickly. Once he was stabilized and had blood and imaging tests done, he was taken to a room. The next morning, after sleeping for a few hours, he was awakened by the doctor who evaluated him. Eiji thought that everything that had happened to him was probably due to the blow he received the day before. He was surprised when the doctor asked his mother to leave the room. Eiji looked at the doctor, very grateful but at the same time quite confused.

"Mr. Okumura, the reason I asked your mother to leave is because your current condition is quite delicate."

Eiji listened to the doctor very seriously.

“I wanted to first ask you about your sexual orientation. Have you had sex with people of the same sex?"

The question took Eiji by surprise making his eyes widen and blush a little, but he still didn't hesitate to answer. The person he was talking to was a doctor.

"Yes, since some months ago." He said a little embarrassed.

The doctor just looked at him, blinked a few times, and then gave a very deep sigh. "Mr. Okumura, what I'm going to tell you is going to be a bit difficult to sink in but please listen to me very carefully."

Eiji nodded gulping.

"The imaging tests we did on you revealed that you are currently expecting."

Eiji frowned not understanding what the doctor was saying.

"If we had known about your condition in the first place we would not have done these particular tests on you, but since they were carried out, they revealed to us that you are indeed you are having a baby."

There was no way that this time Eiji would not understand the doctor. Eiji was speechless and his eyes widened in shock. ‘A baby' Those last two words echoed in his head on repeat.

'A baby'

'A baby'

‘Ash’s baby'

The doctor explained that he had been born with the gift of being able to conceive. Very few men had that ability and some even died without knowing it. Due to Eiji's sexual orientation he became pregnant and he was now carrying a baby of approximately 15 weeks. The little tummy he felt wasn't from how much he'd eaten lately, it was his baby.

Now it all made sense.

He was immediately afraid, but when he thought about who the father of the creature was, he felt happy as never before.

He was going to have Ash’s baby.

The doctor explained that the pain he experienced had been from the blow he received during the assault. A part of the placenta detached but luckily it was only a small part. From now on he would have to rest, at least until they verified that there were no more problems with the placenta. 

Eiji's family was very surprised by the news, they never thought that Eiji could have such a gift. Eiji was very afraid to tell them and was ready to listen to everything they had to say, he was even willing to move. Eiji's family had been through so much, they were all very comprehensive. They calmly accepted Eiji's sexual orientation and promised to take care of him and his baby.

Eiji was very happy to have the support of his family. Now the only one left who still needed to be informed about the baby’s existence was the baby’s father.

He couldn't wait any longer, the time had come. Now he had a very strong reason to go looking for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About two weeks passed since Eiji found out he was pregnant. While on bed rest, Eiji researched plane tickets to New York and planned a two-week trip to find Ash. He would search all his contacts first, he was sure they would know where he was.

He had to tell Ash he was going to be a dad.

At times he would think about the blond's age. They were both very young, Ash even more so. But Eiji would assure Ash that he would take care of everything, that there would be no reason to worry.

The three of them would be fine.

"Are you crazy?" His mother told him while Eiji was preparing his bags. The plane would leave first thing in the morning the next day. “Have you forgotten that you were shot there? Not just once but twice? " His mother said with her hands on her waist. "You almost died there!"

"Mom, I have to find him and tell him about the baby." Eiji said as he folded his pants and carefully placed them in the bag. "He is the father and he has every right to know."

"But son, going alone? Why are you going to go alone to a place where you almost got killed? In your condition? At least go with your uncle."

“Uncle Shunichi is very busy and doesn't really know about Ash's whereabouts." Eiji said a little disappointed.

"Son, please. I have a feeling this trip is not a good idea. "

“Mom, it will only be two weeks. I already have the doctor's authorization and I promise that I will take care of myself. I wouldn't do anything to put the baby in danger and you know that." Eiji said putting a hand on his grown belly of a little more than 4 months.

His sister was sitting on her brother's bed without saying a word, worried but at the same time serene.

“I promise to take good care of myself mom. Nothing is going to happen to me. " Eiji said rubbing circles on his belly. His baby was the most important thing to him and he would do everything possible to protect it.

"I hope so son." Said his mother as she sat next to her daughter having already given up. "I hope so."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New York, the city that never slept, had not changed at all. It was still alive and colorful as ever. Eiji couldn't help feeling excited, he was sure he would see Ash soon and that their reunion would be beautiful. He rehearsed a thousand times what he was going to say to him, everything would be fine.

As promised, he had to take care of himself. The first thing he did upon arrival was go to a hotel and rest for a whole day before going out to find Ash.

Having rested, he began his mission. His first destination was Chinatown.

Upon arrival, he realized that many of the bars they frequented no longer existed. On the one hand this made Eiji feel better because it meant that there were not so many threats in the city anymore, but on the other hand he felt that it separated him more from Ash's whereabouts. Once on the streets, he saw familiar faces, members of Sing's gang. However, when he greeted them from afar and tried to get closer, they looked at him with fear and ran in the opposite direction. Due to his condition, he could not run to follow them so he chose to continue looking for Ash. He went to all the places they once shared unsuccessful.

He thought and wondered where could Ash be. A part of Eiji was already getting worried.

He decided to go to the underground train tracks. Since the entrances were a bit dangerous, he decided to check that option last so that he could take his time getting to the deepest hiding places.

Once he arrived, he found the door locked. Eiji's face lit up because if it was locked and there was light inside, he knew someone would be on the other side.

He knocked on the door and took a few steps back as a precaution. As expected, the first thing he saw when the door was opened was a gun being pointed at his head. Instinctively, he placed both hands on his belly, protecting the baby. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed that the person holding the gun was an acquaintance.

"Eiji?"

Once he heard his name he slowly opened his eyes. There were no longer any weapons being pointed at him, but two very familiar faces which he remembered fondly.

"Bones, Kong! It’s so good to see you!" Eiji said very happy relaxing his hands at his sides and then rubbing his belly with one.

Eiji first saw a smile on both men but then all of a sudden it disappeared. They now looked sad and afflicted.

"How have you been guys?" The young man said excited.

“Come on in Eiji." He said a little down. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I came to find Ash." Eiji said very optimistic. "I have something very important to tell him and this time I have every intention of taking him with me to Japan." He said very happy.

The two men widened their eyes in surprise and looked at each other.

“You have to tell me where he is! Do you know where I can find him?" He said enthusiastic.

They looked at him with so much pity and Eiji could tell that they knew something.

"Where is Ash? Please tell me." Eiji pleaded.

They didn’t speak, they only looked at each other nervously. Their smiles were completely gone from their faces and their eyes began to shine.

Eiji noticed the change in them, they were about to cry.

Something had happened.

_Something had happened to Ash._

Eiji felt chills. Why would they react like this? Something was wrong, very wrong.

The smile on Eiji's face completely vanished. "Tell me." He said very upset and serious.

The redhead couldn't take it anymore and broke down. Tears began to fall first from his eyes and then from his friend's. "Eiji!" He cried out between sobs looking down covering his eyes with the flex of his elbow.

Eiji held him by the shoulders with both arms. Something was terribly wrong.

"Please tell me where Ash is!"

Bones couldn't stop sobbing, Kong put a hand on his back trying to calm him down.

"We have to tell him the truth." Kong said softly.

Eiji felt as if he had been punched in the belly again and knocked out of breath. "What truth?" He demanded, not taking the uncertainty anymore.

"I can’t! I can’t!" Bones said desperately.

"And if we take him to him?" Kong offered.

Eiji's expression changed completely. "Yes!! Please! Let's go! Take me with him! " Eiji got so excited, he was finally going to see Ash. He had finally found him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The ride was long.

They had to climb a steep, grassy hill. Eiji had to climb slowly because his condition got him agitated easily. He felt he was close, he couldn't wait any longer and with one last effort, he reached the top of the hill.

There was no one there.

All he saw were two headstones at the foot of a large tree. Confused, he approached the stones, once close enough, he went to their opposite side where the names are usually found. The first one had the name ‘Griffin Callenreese’ in it. Eiji recognized that name, it was Ash's brother. He immediately went on to read the next tombstone.

Nothing would have ever prepared him for what he would read on that tombstone.

It couldn't be.

No.

NO.

'Aslan Jade Callenreese'

Eiji felt like he was lacking air. That was his beloved Ash’s full name.

His legs played a bad trick on him and he fell to his knees in the grass at the foot of Ash's headstone. "No. It can’t be. This is a lie." Eiji said as he approached the tombstone crawling. “No, this is a joke. NO!! Ash is not dead! He can't be dead!" He said as he grabbed the upper corners of the tombstone looking for some form of proof that what he was holding was not real.

He ran his fingers over the name of the love of his life written on the stone. Tears streaming down his face. Ash's friends only looked at the young man, they felt that if they approached him and touched him, the young man would die from grief.

This was a nightmare.

It couldn't be.

"Why is Ash's name written there? He is not dead! He is strong! He is the strongest person in the world! He can't be dead! "

His friends approached him, hugged him and tried to comfort an inconsolable Eiji. They told him what happened to Ash without going into much detail. Eiji still couldn't believe it.

After a few minutes, once he had calmed down a bit, Eiji asked to be left alone at the grave. They respected his wishes and left him giving him privacy.

Eiji laid on his side on the grass over the blonde's grave.

"Ash, why did you leave me?" He said between sobs. “You had to come with me to Japan. I was going to introduce you to my family… ” Eiji closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm himself but sobs just kept coming out.

"Ash" Eiji then put a hand on his lower belly. "You're going to be a dad." He said softly.

He laid on the grass crying until he fell asleep.

Eiji rose to a strange feeling inside his belly. He felt something move. He opened his eyes little by little as they felt very heavy from all the tears shed.

Still on his side, he placed a hand on his round belly and felt his baby tap his hand from the inside. Eiji widened his eyes in complete surprise.

His baby was moving.

Among such sadness, for a moment a small smile crossed Eiji's lips. Ash left the world without knowing that he would be a dad. And there he was, lying on his grave, with his little baby inside his womb making itself felt for the first time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he returned to Japan, his entire family was waiting for him at the airport.

His uncle Shunichi had come to visit him to finally tell him the truth. He knew about Ash's death as soon as it happened but he couldn't find the courage and the words to tell Eiji. Unfortunately when he went to his house to talk to him, it was too late, the young man was already in New York.

Upon learning of Eiji's condition, Shunichi had no choice but to tell his family the truth. Eiji's mother gave her brother a loud slap for hiding something so important. They were very resentful of him at the time but deep down they understood his motives. His uncle had intended for Eiji to find out in the most subtle way possible, but it ended up being the total opposite.

Upon arriving to Japan, as soon as Eiji saw his parents and sister, his eyes filled up with tears. Once in his mother's arms, tears flowed endlessly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time passed and Eiji was already 7 1/2 months pregnant. His large belly made it impossible to hide the life he carried inside, but he didn’t mind, he carried it with pride.

Everything was going great.

He finished his first semester of college with acceptable grades. He decided not to attend college the following semester to dedicate fully to the baby. During an ultrasound the doctor told them that she could see the sex of the baby. His family was dying to know if their little one would be a boy or a girl, but Eiji completely refused to know. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Eiji used to work from home editing photos for certain clients and advertising companies. Occasionally he would go out with his family to buy things for the baby. They had already got him a crib and a rocking chair for his room. There was not a day that his mother or sister did not look for him to show him the clothes they had gotten him or any other novelty that they had bought. He saw those things with little interest, he cared more about having his baby in his arms healthy and wondered how his future would be like.

He was sure he would make his baby the happiest in the world, but still there was something he could never give him.

Someone would always be missing.

He laid down on the bed to rest for a moment and thoughtfully began to caress his growing belly.

"You have another dad you know?" He said looking at his belly fondly. "I don't think I've ever told you."

Eiji didn’t talk much to the baby, his sister and mother did.

"He didn't know about you." He said a little gone, with a lost look. "But I'm sure I would be very happy for your arrival." The thought of Ash brought out a small smile to his face. “I’m sure if he had known about you, he would have been here with us and I think he wouldn’t have let me leave the house or even go to the store." He said with a laugh still caressing the place where the baby had started to move. "Do you want me to tell you more about your dad?" He said looking at how the areas where the baby was moving protruded slightly. “He was young, but very mature for his age. Some people even said that he looked older than me." He said remembering his lover with so much affection. "He had to go through hard times but he always knew how to move forward." He recalled resentful.

The baby gave a strong kick towards Eiji's ribs which left him gasping for a moment. "Ow... It seems that you will be just as strong him." He said with a laugh. "If that’s so then I don't have to worry do I?" Eiji smiled placing both hands on the lower part of his belly hugging it.

"We'll be fine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't take it anymore." Eiji said as he leaned with both hands on the back of a chair looking at the floor and rocking his hips slowly from side to side. Anguish all over his face with tears welling up in his eyes threatening to come out.

"Son, let's go now." His mother said putting a hand on his shoulder. She was very worried, Eiji had been like that since the morning but he didn't want to go to the hospital yet. He said he wanted to stay in the comfort of his home for as long as possible but it was already getting dark and the contractions were getting more and more frequent and intense.

"Ah!" Eiji screamed. "It hurts!" He grunted as he leaned against the chair and flexed his knees. Eiji didn't know why he was doing those movements, his body was just demanding him to. He leaned with his elbows on the back of the chair pushing his hips back. "God."

After a few seconds that seemed eternal, he felt his muscles relax little by little indicating the end of that contraction. He took a deep breath and slowly straightened, leaning on the chair with one hand.

His mother saw him pale, sweaty and exhausted. “Son please, let's go to the hospital now, I’m sure the baby is already close, your contractions are more and more close together and more painful. Let’s go now please." She said wiping his forehead with a damp towel.

“Just a little more." The young man said as he breathed exhaustedly.

The reason Eiji didn't want to go to the hospital was because he was scared.

Afraid of seeing his baby and not having Ash by his side, of not feeling prepared enough to raise him. Afraid of failing the two most important human beings in his life.

His home gave him some degree of security even though he knew that the time to leave was coming, and soon.

As he contemplated his situation, he felt that demonic pain begin from his back and then move towards his lower abdomen. More and more intense by the second making him hold onto the chair again.

"Oh no..." Eiji said not being able to hold it in anymore, finally shedding tears. The pain was already unbearable. Suddenly, Eiji gasped as if he had received a blow to the stomach. At the same time he felt hot liquid coming down from his crotch wetting his pants and the floor.

If Eiji was scared before now he was terrified.

"Eiji!" His mother said surprised.

His sister who was sitting in the corner watching everything ran towards the door. “No! Enough is enough! Your water broke! We are taking you to the hospital whether you want to or not!" The young woman left the room yelling at her father to prepare the car, that it was time.

Eiji looked up looking for his sister with the first intention of stopping her but he knew it as well. He felt his mother's warm hands on his cheeks directing his face towards hers. Eiji's face screamed fear, as if he had to get out of there at that moment and run. She knew exactly what her son was feeling. "Son don’t be afraid." He placed a kiss on his cheek and then embraced him in her arms. "You will be an excellent dad.” She whispered into his ear.

At that moment Eiji cried clinging to his mother with all his might.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once in the hospital, Eiji entered his room only with his mom. His sister and father chose to wait outside in the company of Uncle Shunichi.

Unfortunately, Eiji had arrived very late to the hospital and they could no longer give him any pain medication. The doctor had told him that he had completed most of labor at home and that in less than two hours he would have his baby in his arms.

He found himself in a hospital gown lying on his side holding the rail of his bed for dear life as he felt another contraction begin. "I'm going to die! Ah!" He muttered during the contraction.

"Son, you are not going to die, your baby is about to be born." His mom said as she wiped sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"It hurts a lot! I can’t do this!" He said between sobs.

“Son it will be over soon. You are so close to meeting your baby."

About an hour passed and Eiji had already reached his limit, he really believed that the next thing was death. For a moment he thought that if that indeed happened he would get to see Ash. But that thought quickly faded as he considered what his death would imply. His baby would be left alone and he would never forgive himself for that. He had to be strong.

A new feeling settled in him.

He felt something round and large very low between his legs, he couldn’t even bring his legs together. Suddenly a feeling of pressure took a hold of him. It was as if his muscles were involuntarily contracting forcing him to push. At the next contraction, despite the pain, he held in his breath starting the first push. It felt right so he continued.

"Eiji?" His mother noticed how her son's gaze was in a fixed point and his face was getting more and more red with the effort.

Her son was pushing.

"Eiji wait! Let me call the doctor!" His mother ran into the hallway and called medical personnel who immediately came and found the young man pushing. The doctor put his hand on Eiji's crotch and in a second gave orders to his staff to prepare everything for delivery and to call the pediatrician.

“You are fully dilated. You can push with the next contraction."

Eiji didn't need to be told, he already knew, it felt right. In a matter of seconds, the leg supports of the bed were installed and Eiji was put into position.

The time had come, he would finally meet his baby. A baby he and Ash created on a night of pure love.

With each contraction Eiji pushed with all his being. Not even the gunshots he once received hurt as much as what he was feeling then. He felt the baby lower and lower and each time it hurt more. He listened to the doctor, the nurses, and his mother supporting him, telling him to continue, that it wouldn't be long.

But he was already exhausted. He couldn’t do it anymore.

When another contraction started, he couldn't take it anymore and let out a cry instead of a push. “I feel like I'm breaking in half! I can’t do this anymore!" He said between sobs.

His mom quickly looked between her son's legs and was surprised to see the color of her grandchild's hair. "Son, you have to see the color of its hair! You are so close!"

His mother's words brought him back. His baby was very close and right now everything depended on him.

He already wanted to meet him too. Ash's baby.

Eiji took a deep breath and with the next contraction pushed as if his life depended on it. He felt his baby's head emerge from his body and how it burned. He stopped at the exact moment, the pain was too much and the contraction was already over.

“Oh my god!" Eiji's mom exclaimed as she peeked between his legs. Eiji looked at his mother for a moment, her eyes were bright and with one hand he covered his mouth with amazement and emotion. "His head is out! Just a little more! He’s almost here!”

Eiji listened to her as if she was far away, he was exhausted. Suddenly he felt that demonic pain again indicating the beginning of a contraction. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was determined to end his agony once and for all. He took a deep breath and pushed with all his being. Again the excruciating burning sensation returned, but this time it was faster. He let out a loud cry and after that the pain disappeared.

It was then when he heard it. The loud, high-pitched cry of a baby filled the room.

Eiji's breathing quickened with excitement and as if it were happening in slow motion, he watched as the doctor lifted his baby. The little creature had its arms extended and was screaming at the top of its lungs.

He had done it, he had brought his child, Ash's baby into the world.

The doctor placed the baby on Eiji's chest allowing him to place his hands on his tiny back with trembling hands. When he looked at the baby he immediately noticed the color of its hair, it was golden blonde like its father's. And the baby’s skin was so fair, there was no doubt that it was Ash's baby.

"Do you want to know what it is?" The doctor asked very happy.

Ash looked at him expectantly and the doctor didn't need a verbal reply. He proceeded to look between the baby's legs and without wasting time announced it to everyone in the room.

"It's a girl!"

Eiji was on top of the world. He had a daughter.

He gave his baby girl a kiss on the forehead and once they had covered her and accommodated her better on his chest, he was able to appreciate her features in more detail.

The baby was the living portrait of Ash. They were identical.

The color of her skin, her hair, the expression she had on her face was one that he had only seen in Ash. The baby was frowning making adorable sounds threatening to cry again at any moment.

Eiji couldn't believe it.

Finally he had her in his arms, he felt the happiest person in the world. He gently caressed the baby's cheek with the back of his index finger causing the baby to turn her face towards his finger. He saw how little by little the baby tried to open her little eyes. Eiji suddenly became serious, which did not go unnoticed by his mother.

“Son, she’s so beautiful."

Eiji didn't reply. His eyes were still fixed on his daughter's.

Once the baby girl fully opened her eyes, she stared at her father with those adorable jade green eyes for a second, she gave him a small smile and then closed her eyes going back to sleep.

Eiji looked at her, his eyes filled with tears and pressed her closer to his chest as if someone was going to take her away from him.

His mother looked at her son feeling so bad for him. "Eiji, she is yours. No one is going to take her away from you."

"Mom!" Eiji burst into tears. "Her eyes! She has the same eyes! She is just like him mom! He didn't leave me!" He said as he lifted the baby and placed his face next to hers.

Without wasting a second, his mom approached her son and hugged him trying to hold back the tears. “Ash and your little girl will always be with you son, always."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_6 Years Later_

"Daddy hurry! We are going to miss it!!" His daughter exclaimed several feet in front of him.

"Ashley wait! Not so fast! Mama and papa are still far behind!" The girl stopped and looked behind her dad, her poor grandparents were taking a break somewhat far from them. Holding tight to her sunflowers, the girl ran past her dad to her grandparents. Her golden hair, barely over her shoulders, moved with the wind. Once she got to their side she grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the top of the hill.

"Papa let's go fast! The sun is going to beat us and we are going to miss the sunrise!!” Said the little girl pulling the hands of her grandparents.

Eiji's dad was already very tired, so was his mother.

“Ashley, why don't you go first and watch the sunrise for us? When we get some rest we'll catch up to you, okay?" Eiji's mother said trying to find a good excuse to get some air.

“Okay mama but hurry up! We are going to miss it!" Said the little girl once again running up the hill. When Eiji felt the girl pass by him he didn’t miss the chance to grab her and lift her up in his arms.

"I got you!"

Eiji watched the girl giggle as he tossed her into the air. Her daisy dress matched her blonde hair and green eyes perfectly. "Ashley, it’s not even daytime yet, why do you have so much energy?" He said with a smile still holding her in his arms.

"We are going to see the sunrise with daddy Ash!" Said the little girl, putting her hair behind her ears.

His little girl's words brought him so much happiness and nostalgia. He put his daughter back on the ground and held her hand. "What if we run together to the top?” He told her with a mischievous smile.

The girl's green eyes lit up even more with the first rays of sunlight that crossed the hill. “Let’s go daddy!"

The two of them holding hands ran to the top. Eiji hadn't been there since he found out about Ash's death.

"Dad we got here just in time!" The little girl said victorious. When she turned around her father was not looking at the sunrise but was looking at a tombstone.

Curious, she walked over to her father's side and shyly took hold of his leg. Eiji placed his hand on the girl's head stroking her blonde hair.

Ashley then let go of her father's leg and moved a little closer to the tombstone and read aloud.

"Aslan Jade." She said and turned to look at his dad in amazement. “It’s this one daddy! Here's Daddy Ash! " She said pointing towards the tombstone.

Eiji pursed his lips, holding back the tears. It was the first time he had come to visit Ash's grave with their daughter. The first rays of the sun marked their shadows on the tombstone.

The girl slowly approached her father's tombstone. "Daddy Ash." At first she looked at it a little confused, and turned to see her dad seeking approval to get closer. Eiji just looked at her and nodded with a smile. The little girl again turned towards the tombstone and extended her arm. "Look daddy Ash! I brought you sunflowers!" Said the girl putting the flowers on the grass by the foot of the tombstone. "I hope you like them."

Eiji was very touched by his daughter's affection for the father she never got to meet. He couldn't help shedding a couple of tears.

When the girl turned around, she saw her father wiping his face and behind him, a big and shining sun.

"Look daddy! Daddy Ash also watches the sunrise!" Ashley said sitting next to the tombstone pointing her finger towards the sun.

Eiji turned around and indeed, the big and bright sun was in front of him, just as he saw it one day in the company of Ash. The sun was shining so beautifully. He turned to look at his daughter and was shocked for a moment.

For a second he saw Ash in his daughter. That was all the confirmation he needed.

Ash was with them and he was never going to leave them.

He never left him alone, at least not entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is what was missing from the last episode. It would have been amazing for both of them to raise Ashley. I might do a series of oneshots involving them had they been together... had Ash lived.   
> Thank you very much for reading!   
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
